


A discovery of Brightwell

by orphan_account



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Malcolm and Dani go undercover
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	A discovery of Brightwell

Malcolm checks his tie and lapel for the 3rd time. He wipes his sweaty palms against his thighs. Where was she?

Shutting his eyes, he exhales.

He tries to self sooth by remembering how cute Dani was when she first saw her dress. I mean if you could call it a dress. It was so small it was more like the essence of a dress. It was barely there, pink, and lacy. He felt guilty for already picturing her in it.

He smiles at the memory of steam radiating off her typically soft features. He feels for his friend, and decides he will fix this for her.

Her emotions were always evident on her face. It is pure, and honest Dani. He wonders how she will be able to play a loving girlfriend to him without her face betraying her. He knows she’s done more undercover work than anyone at the precinct, so of course she will be fine. It’s him they need to worry about. His mask slipping more each day as he tries to forget the trauma. Bury it. He pushes that out of his mind. He focuses on thoughts of her instead.

He catches her smiling at the shoes. A smile that quickly vanishes when she feels his eyes on her. She bites her lip, fixing him with a stare he can’t quite read. Now he was staring at her lips. Shit. Did she just laugh at him? G*d she was cute. His heart beat feels a bit off, and he wonders if this is the end. He reaches back to steady himself.

It was hard for him to just steal a glance without her noticing. She was trained to observe, and when he studies her laugh lines for a moment, her dark eyes always meet his. At first, she’d look away. Now. If he’s lucky, she smiles sweetly at him, and then he’s the one that has to look away. She makes him feel too much sometimes. An ache. Something just out of his reach, and undeserved. Who could ever love the dark prince? The intensity of her look when she said he was wrong about himself. This causes a steady heat in his chest, and it returns there every time she is near.

His nerves were tickling the back of his throat. He begins to regret volunteering for this. He was still feeling the effects of Paul Lazar’s mind games. He tries to practice his chosen accent in his head. He’d just have to get through one stupid dinner. With criminals, probable murderers, and Dani in a dress from the toddler section. F*ck. He hopes his mother got his text, and the package is waiting for them.

He wouldn’t have agreed to this, but her involvement left him no choice. He knew she could take care of herself, but he just couldn’t help himself. If things go bad-he wants to be there for her. He still couldn’t get over JT’s vote for Andrews. What a betrayal. Andrews was probably the pig who picked the dress out. No way was he letting him near her in it.

Every day, every word between them, made her feel like his center when his sanity began to spin away. She was the first one to him when they found him. He didn’t think she was real at first and he feels her face to be sure. She covers his hand with hers, and he doesn’t flinch at her touch. He leans into her hand, breathing out in relief. He wraps himself around her, holding her as close as she will let him. He can feel her body tremble against his, and he whispers in her ear.

“Thank you, Dani.”

She stayed with him when the hospital kept him overnight. They talked instead of sleeping. She only leaves to shower, and feed sunshine. When she returns to the hospital she learns he has checked himself out. A note.

“Panic attack, I’m going home before they section me.”

Dani hated he went through that alone. She lets herself into his place. He was asleep, but restless. He pulls against his restraint with a sigh. Dani sits carefully on the edge of his bed. She runs her hand gently across his forehead, and brushes his hair back. He wakes with a start, and she cups his face running her hand down his cheek tenderly as he focuses on her. He raises as far as his restraints allows him, rubs the tip of her nose with his. He adjusts himself to make room for her. She stretches over him removing the far restraint. She climbs over him, and lays beside him. She guides his freed arm around her shoulder, and nuzzles into his chest.

She had been there for him. She trusted him. She didn’t believe he was as broken as he felt. She saved him. They sleep like this. Just sleep.

He wakes up alone. He hears his shower running, and he wants to join her. He decides to begin cooking instead.

_______________________________

He makes sure they are prepared.

He practiced several different accents with her. She couldn’t keep a straight face with his French, and his German accent made her choke with laughter.

“Dani, can you do this?” Gil asks second guessing his choice.

“Tell Bright to stop being such a geek-“

“How about this accent?” The room stills. Dani looks stunned. This earns him a soft smile from her that makes his leg twitch.

“British it is then,” Malcolm decides.

He hopes she smiles like that at him all night.

_____________________________

“Gil, are you sure I’m the right guy for this?”

JT rolls his eyes from the passenger seat.

“I knew we should have let Andrews do it,” he whispers under his breath.

“You can’t back out now, they think you are Clair-“

Dani opens the Van door, quickly jumping in. Sitting next to Malcolm, she locks Gil with a stare she hopes will haunt him well into his inevitable senility.

“You gotta take that jacket off insi-“

“I KNOW I NEED TO TAKE IT OFF GIL! It’s 40 degrees out. I thought we were family Gil-”

“You think I want you in that? That was the first I’d seen of it.”

Dani’s anger fades as she turns toward Malcolm. He looks handsome, and she feels like she is staring. She looks down quickly, her rouged cheeks brightening.

“You look beautiful,” Malcolm whispers. She fights a smile, and Malcolm’s throat closes.

She shifts away from him, allowing JT access to her ear piece. He delicately secures it in place.

“How does that feel?”

“Good,” Dani reaches up loosening her hair so that some curls fall past it.

“Close your mouth Bright,” JT shakes his head disapprovingly.

Malcolm closes his mouth wondering if he will survive the night.

“Just playing the part,” he says flawlessly in his English accent. Dani smiles to herself. He studies her. Admires her.

Her raven-black curls were pulled into a loose romantic updo with some tendrils slipping loosely down her neck. He wishes she would keep that jacket on. He didn’t want anyone touch her, and that dress was going to get her into trouble. It was going to get him in trouble. The hem of her awful dress well hidden beneath her coat. She looks at him warmly.

“You good, Bright?” Dani’s hand is on his leg, and he isn’t sure now. He covers her hand with his. His grip is steady. He feels her fingers relax, and he intertwines them.

“Remember not to call me that inside,” he gently tucks a curl behind her ear. He adjusts her hair carefully over her mic. He continues to speak in character, and when the sexy accent leaves his lips, she almost forgets he’s putting on an act.

“Right, Matthew.”

“Very good, Diana.”

It’s nice to be this close to her. He likes being someone else with her. If only for a little bit, be someone worthy of her love. He feels her grip his hand one more time before throwing the van door open. The cold air whipping against them. He tries to block the wind from her hurrying them inside.

__________________________________

He stands outside the ladies’ room holding her purse, and coat. He tries not to stare as she holds the new slinky red dress his mother picked out against her exposed curves. She kisses his cheek in sincere gratitude once she realizes what he did.

When she comes out, Malcolm makes a mental note to thank his mother. This looks like a vintage red off the shoulder number that looked it was made for her. He smiles at her, and he holds an elbow out to her. She holds onto him with both arms. One wrapped around his, one underneath the breast of his suit jacket, her fingers trailing down his chest. He runs his hand gently down the small of her back. She leans close whispering in his ear.

“Corner booth,” She kisses his earlobe lightly, and he tries to remain upright. He places his knuckle beneath her chin, and she faces him, she stares at his lips. He kisses her with the same lightness she uses, and he takes her hand leading her to Domenic’s table.

Domenic’s stares at Dani long enough for Malcolm unconsciously shoot him a look of warning. The men around him knew better.

“Matthew, you didn’t tell me you were bringing such a beautiful date.”

“Diana is not my date. She is my wife.”

Dani looks at him for a moment before moving closer to him, committing to the change of plans. She runs her freshly manicured nails up his thigh, and he looks at her hungerly.

“Where’s her ring?” Dani looks up at Malcolm with a grin. “We eloped, no ring yet,” she pulls him to her mouth kissing his neck gently. Malcolm almost forgets his accent as he pulls her away, and looking down at her parted swollen lips. He kisses her mouth tenderly. He breaks away with a groan.

“As you can see, we are on our honeymoon. Do we have a deal or not?”

“My boss won’t sell for less than our initial offer. Do you want the guns or not?”

“Oh, I think he can. Once we know your product is good, we’ll triple our next order.”

Domenic sighs, locking eyes with Dani.

“Hey sweetie. Is she part of the deal?”

Malcolm laughs to himself, motioning for Dani to leave with him.

“WAIT Clairmont. Can’t blame me for trying. We have a deal.”

Malcolm looks down at his hand in disgust as he holds it out to him. Malcolm takes his hand bending it the wrong way until he winces, “Look at my wife again, and I’ll kill you.”

Something about his tone makes Domenic’s skin crawl. Dani believes him, and just wants to get out of there. She rubs his chest until he looks back at her. His dilated pupils shrinking against an overhead light.

“Let’s go,” Dani pleads pulling him by his tie to her lips. She moans in his mouth, and he almost forgets they have an audience pulling her onto his lap. He just wants a few more minutes with her like this. She doesn’t fight him. She builds their kiss dragging her nails through his hair, teasing his scalp. He kisses her a few more times, and he looks into her eyes wondering if she is Diana or his Dani.

“Ok, let’s go.”

____________________________________

No one spoke on the way back to the precinct. No one notices her hand in his. He runs his thumb gently back and forth, and she leans her head onto his shoulder. Neither of them seems to care when JT smacks Gil for him to look. Gil doesn’t seem all that surprised.

Malcolm wraps his arm around Dani’s shoulder pulling her closer to him.

“Okay, what is happening right now?” JT laments as Dani gets into Malcolm’s car.

________________________________

As soon as the apartment door shuts his lips are on hers, and he is not being gentle. He is laying claim.

She is kissing him back, pushing his jacket back and off his shoulders. It falls to the ground, and she loosens his tie. He works at the buttons at the top of his shirt while she lifts his shirt up out of his pants. She struggles with his belt, and he grabs her face kissing her desperately.

Malcolm groans as he feels her pull away from him breathless.

“Wait-“

Breathlessly Dani backs away from him heading for the couch. She twists her rings nervously as he sits down, giving her space.

“Talk to me,” he begs.

“Brig-Malcolm, I don’t want to rush this. What is this?”

She finally looks at him. She pins him with a stare, and he slicks his hair back.

“I care about you,” he admits, his eyes conveying his sincerity.

“I care about you too. I don’t want to lose you as a friend. I don’t have many, and if this goes south-“

“This? Dani, this doesn’t have to happen tonight.”

He moves closer taking her hand.

“You deserve to be happy Dani. I’m too fucked up to be the man you deserve,” he looks away from her.

Dani squeezes his hand forcing him to look back at her. She runs her hand gently down his cheek, and he closes his eyes.

“You make me happy,” her words echo in his head, and he wonders if he misheard her.

He cups her face, and kisses the tip of her nose lightly. He leans back on the couch, and guides her to lean back against his chest.

“Can we take things slowly?” Dani whispers, she feels his grip around tighten in a silent agreement.

They stay like that in silence. Eventually he brings her to his bedroom where she helps him with his restraints. When she grabs the far restraint, she thinks better of it joining him beneath the covers. He kisses her forehead as they entangle themselves for sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from castledisneyfan of tumblr, thank you! Especially for your patience. Matthew Clairemont and Diana are from a discovery of witches--watch it, it's amazing.


End file.
